


I like your pants around your feet

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Figured you out 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, Timestamp, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to my fic  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/626029">“Figured you out”</a> – it’s advisable to read that one first, as further timestamps will follow (eventually!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your pants around your feet

“Sam, will you sit your ass still?” Dean hissed over the table in the latest crappy diner they’d stopped at.

Sam scowled at his brother, attempting to keep still through the wetness slowly leaking into his boxers. He lowered his voice and leaned over the table towards his brother, “That’s easy for you to say, Dean, you’re not the one sat here with sticky shorts!”

Dean smirked and let out a low chuckle, his eyes instinctively sweeping down Sam’s body. Even though he couldn’t see anything below the table, just the knowledge that his baby brother was sat there in public with a load of Dean’s come steadily leaking out of his ass made him horny all over again.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Sam scowled.

Dean felt his smirk turn to a mischievous smile, “If I recall Sammy, I’m not the only one who enjoyed it,” checking that the people at the next table weren’t listening, he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, “O _h God, Dean...right there! Mmm, come on fuck me, fuck me harder Dean...nghh_.”

“Uh, here’s your order, darlin’” the waitress said, obviously having heard at least some of what Dean had said.

Sam’s head jerked up so fast it’s a wonder he didn’t pull a muscle. His eyes went wide as saucers, an almost immediate blush spreading over his whole face causing Dean to chuckle again.

Dean winked at her as she set down their plates, her gaze flicking between the two of them, obviously checking them out.

“If you don’t mind me saying, you two make paint one hell of a picture,” she said while pulling out her order pad and fanning herself with it, “yeah, wow!”  

Dean watched her leave, turning back to Sam only when he heard a thud. Sam was leaning down with his head on the table. “Aww come on now, Sammy, you heard the lady... we’re hot, of course she’d like that image!”

Sam’s head rose from the table to glare at his brother once more.

“Eat your breakfast.” Dean ordered through a mouthful of scrambled egg. Sam complied with a loud sigh, and a slight adjustment on the seat.

As they ate, Dean couldn’t help but think about their morning so far...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They checked out of the motel and drove for around fifteen minutes before Dean felt his brother’s gaze on him. He knew Sam had been throwing glances his way since they got in the car, but now he was all out staring.

“Sammy?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled as he reached over to trail a finger up and down Dean’s thigh, drawing lazy patterns over the firm muscle, before sliding closer to Dean and moving his hand to the inseam of his jeans.

Dean quickly closed his eyes at the sensation before turning his focus back to the almost empty road. “Sammy, I’m driving. Can’t you wait, at least until we’ve had coffee?” Feeling Sam press up completely against his side, sliding his arm behind his brother’s neck to pull it slightly closer to him, Dean realised it was a stupid question.

Sam’s hand travelled up to Dean’s crotch, which was already starting to tent his jeans. He stroked and squeezed Dean’s dick until it was fully hard then started running his fingers up and down its length, the way he’d done on Dean’s thigh. Heat started bubbling up in him, his aching cock wanting nothing more than to go along with Sam’s unspoken request. “Sammy, not now,” he croaked, his traitorous hips rising to push up against Sam’s large hand despite his protest.

The hand wrapped around Dean’s neck took a firmer grip to pull him towards Sam, who began kissing and sucking it. “C’mon Dean, it’s been so long,” Sam breathed into his ear.

Even through his mounting pleasure, Dean managed to huff out a small laugh. “It’s been a week, Sammy. We’ve been busy.”

Popping the button on Dean’s jeans, pulling down the zipper and sliding his hands into the snug boxers, Sam tugged his brother’s ear lobe into his mouth before whispering, “Like I said, too long. I want you Dean, I want you r _ight now_.” He punctuated the last two words with steady pumps to his brother’s cock.

A moan fell from Dean’s lips, and again his hips lifted into the hot channel of Sam’s fist. Sam was right, it had been too long, but Dean wasn’t _that_ easy, damn it! OK maybe he was, but he wasn’t about to give in just yet.

Sam was now reaching further down to roll his hand over his brother’s balls, just like he knew Dean liked. “I’m all open for you, big brother.”

Dean jerked his head around, causing the car to swerve slightly. “What?”

Sam slid one hand up to grip Dean’s hair, the other trailing back along his brother’s length, his stomach and finally stroking a thumb over a nipple, “In the shower. I’ve missed having you inside me, Dean, so I opened myself up in the shower so that you can just slide right into me.”

“Fuuuck,” Dean hissed, “warn a guy Sammy, Jesus!”

“That _was_ your warning, “Sam chuckled, “Pull off the road,” he said breathlessly, “I need you inside me Dean, right the fuck _now_.”

A stronger man may have been able to resist, but knowing that his brother had planned this, fingered himself open because he was so desperate for Dean’s cock; only Dean wasn’t strong when Sam got like this. Who the fuck would be? A quick check in the rear view mirror told him that the road was still almost empty, and he put his foot down and made a sharp turn into the nearest dirt road. He hadn’t even turned off the engine before Sam was getting out of the car and unzipping his jeans. God he really was desperate!

Dean had barely got out of the car before Sam had one hand wrapped around his rock hard dick, the other steadying himself on the hood of the car. His jeans were around his feet, and his ass up in the air, ready for the taking.

Dean pressed himself up against Sam, smoothing a hand around his muscular ass cheek. “Jesus, Sammy, don’t you have any self respect?”  

Sam pushed back against him, his skin hot even through Dean’s boxers. “Shut up, and fuck me,” he said, moaning as he palmed his cock.

“So bossy, Sammy. You always were a brat!” Dean chastised as he pulled his cock free from his boxers, sighing as the cool air hit it. He leaned further over Sam, closing his hand over Sam’s on the hood, while sliding his length up and down the crack of Sam’s ass. He made sure the head rubbed over Sam’s hole, putting slight pressure on the rim until Sam was pushing back against him. “Nuh uh, not until I say so,” he said reaching down and pulling Sam’s hand away from his own cock, “you don’t touch that until I say so, either.”

Sam made a pained noise which soon turned into a groan when Dean pinned both of his hands against the hood. He wriggled again, causing Dean’s cock head to slide over his rim a little firmer.

“I. Told. You. _No_ ,” Dean said, each word accompanied by a hard slap to Sam’s ass. He pushed on Sam’s wrist, “stay there, _don’t_ move.” He slid his fingers down to Sam’s hole, circling the rim and pushing two fingers in without pre-amble. They slid in with hardly any resistance. Sam jerked forward and then pushed back almost immediately as Dean worked his fingers in and out. “You really worked yourself open good huh?” he said, pumping them in and out harder, “how many fingers did you use, Sammy?”

“Th-three,” Sam moaned out, right as Dean stroked over his prostate.

“Good boy, nice and loose for me. Such a slut for my cock, huh, Sammy?” he said as he added a third finger, spreading them wide a few times before pulling them out.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whined as soon as Dean’s fingers were free. “Dean, please,” he said as his brother pushed into him in one smooth stroke, hitting his prostate dead on.

“O _h God, Dean...right there! Mmm, come on fuck me, fuck me harder Dean...nghh_.”

Having his baby brother spread out underneath him, bucking his hips, pushing them back in desperation to get Dean’s cock as deep as it would go, made him dizzy. The beautiful sounds and filthy words falling from Sam’s lips, combined with the rippling heat around him was Dean’s undoing. He snapped his hips forward hard and fast, slamming Sam’s chest down onto the car and fucking him for all he was worth.

With each thrust Sam let out a groan, until with a strangled cry he came, pumping all over the car. Sam coming untouched like that, his muscles squeezing so tight around Dean’s dick, was too much for him. With a final slam forward he tugged Sam’s hips back onto his cock as he exploded inside him.

As they both got their breath back, Dean realised that neither of them had actually taken any clothes off. He loved that Sam was so desperate and needy for him, and though he’d never say it out loud, Dean was just as bad. He couldn’t get enough of Sam, and he knew it went both ways.

Dean pulled out carefully, watching as a small string of come still connecting them until it broke. Sam stood, pulling his boxers and jeans back up. He turned to face his brother, “Mmm,” he said sleepily, “that’s better.”

Dean smiled and shook his head while he tucked himself back in, “Come on, let’s hit the road. I still need coffee!”

“Jerk,” Sam whispered, smiling as he pulled Dean in for a long, slow kiss.

“Get in the car, bitch!”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

After eating their breakfast and settling the bill, Dean pulled the impala onto the long road ahead of them, cranking up the tape deck and tapping his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. Sam still squirming at his side with a pinched look still on his place.

Dean decided that if there happened to be a bathroom at the next gas station they pulled into, well, he’d _really_ give his brother something to squirm about...

~ FIN ~


End file.
